DREAM☆DASH
DREAM☆DASH is a song of #OnlineStar. The song first debuts in Episode 08 as insert song. Design Kira wears a dress mainly in purple and magenta that resembles a Japanese school uniform a little bit. The dress' colour is a gradient between purple, pink, blue and turquoise and has frills. She wears a purple ribbon on her chest and in her hair. The stage, she uses in episode 08 is a regular, rather small stage with a screen in the back that displays the concert logo. Six bright light illuminate the stage from behind. Lyrics Insert Song Version |-|Romanized= Me wo samashite SUTAATO RAIN wo miteru Mukou wa nani ka? Jinsei no ADOBENCHAA da Watashitachi wa SUTAATO RAIN de Let's start and dash Dream Star Dash! Ikitai Tomerarenai no Riyuu ga iru Dream Star Dash! Taiyou ga anata wo Mekura ni suru no de yamanai de Ashita ga matteru Let's do this! Dream Star Dash |-|Japanese= 目を覚まして スタート・ラインを見てる 向こうは何か？ 人生のアドベンチャーだ 私たちはスタート・ラインで Let's start＆dash! Dream☆Dash! 生きたい 止められないの 理由がいる Dream☆Dash! 太陽があなたを 盲目にするので止まないで 明日が待ってる Let's do this! Dream☆Dash! |-|English= Open your eyes See the start line What's on the other side? This is our life's adventure And we're at the start line Let's start & dash! Dream ☆ Dash! We want to live! There is a reason Why we don't stop Dream ☆ Dash! Don't stop because The sun blinds you Tomorrow is waiting Let's do this! Dream ☆ Dash! Full Version |-|Romanized= Me wo samashite SUTAATO RAIN wo miteru Mukou wa nani ka? Jinsei no ADOBENCHAA da Bokutachi wa SUTAATO RAIN de Let's start and dash Dream Star Dash! Ikitai Tomerarenai no Riyuu ga iru Dream Star Dash! Taiyou ga anata wo Mekura ni suru no de yamanai de Ashita ga matteru Let's do this! Kowagaranai de Kyoufu dake ga katsuru Hajimeru naraba Kimi dake no Creed Ikite iru no imi Subete wa kimi no kettei Dream Star Dash! Jinsei wa tada kimi ga Ikiteiru mono Hoka ni dare mo dekainai Dream Star Dash! Hoshizora no hoshitachi Tooi dakedo Hoshi he tobu wa ii yo Just start dreams Ano hito wo miru to Tokidoki, boku wa omou Boku to kono kimochi wa hitori ka Sukunakutomo, boku wa yakusoku suru Boku mo sou omoimasu Boku wa kimi ni doui suru Dream Star Dash! Bokutachi wo ikite iru mono wa Mezase mono mo Nani mo da yo Dream Star Dash! Kanashi to shiawase ha Ikite iru no SAIN da Don't worry Dream Star Dash! |-|Japanese= 目を覚まして スタート・ラインを見てる 向こうは何か？ 人生のアドベンチャーだ 僕たちスタート・ラインで Let's start＆dash! Dream☆Dash! 生きたい 止められないの 理由がいる Dream☆Dash! 太陽があなたを 盲目にするので止まないで 明日が待ってる Let's do this! 怖がらないで 恐怖だけが勝つる 始めるならば 君だけのCreed 生きているの忌 すべては君の決定 Dream☆Dash! 人生はたた君が 生きているもの 他に誰もできない Dream☆Dash! 星空の星たち 遠いだけど 星へ飛ぶはいいよ Just start dreams あの人を見ると 時々、僕は思う 僕とこの気持ちは一人か 少なくとも、僕は約束する 僕もそう思います 僕は君に同意する Dream ☆ Dash! 僕たちを生きているものは 目指せものも 何もだよ Dream ☆ Dash! 悲しと幸せは 生きているの サインだ Don't worry Dream ☆ Dash! |-|English= Open your eyes See the start line What's on the other side? This is our life's adventure And we're at the start line Let's start & dash! Dream ☆ Dash! We want to live! There is a reason Why we don't stop Dream ☆ Dash! Don't stop because The sun blinds you Tomorrow is waiting Let's do this! Don't be scared Fear can only win If you let it start Your own creed The reason of being alive Everything is your own decision Dream ☆ Dash! Your life is something, Only you can live No one can do it for you Dream ☆ Dash! The stars at the starry sky Just because they're far away We still can fly to them Just start dreams See those people Sometimes, I wonder Am I the only one to think like this? At least, I promise I think so too And I agree with you Dream ☆ Dash! What makes us alive Is what we strive for And nothing else Dream ☆ Dash! Feeling sadness and despair Is just another sign Of being alive Don't worry Dream ☆ Dash! Trivia *The title is pronounced as "Dream Star Dash" Category:User:Millyna Category:OnlineStar Category:Songs Category:OnlineStar Music Category:Insert Songs